londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 42
History At 3 October 1934: Finsbury Park to Camberwell Green via Manor House, Amhurst Park, Stamford Hill, Clapton, Hackney, Bethnal Green, Whitechapel, Aldgate, Tower Bridge, Bricklayers Arms, Old Kent Road and Albany Road; extended on Saturday and Sunday via Loughborough Junction and Brixton to Clapham Common. 16 October 1938: Withdrawn between Finsbury Park and Manor House (replaced by new route 42A), and instead extended via Seven Sisters, Tottenham and West Green to Turnpike Lane Station. Also withdrawn between Camberwell and Clapham Common, and entirely on Sundays. 5 February 1939: Sunday service reintroduced, and Saturday afternoon service extended from Camberwell to Clapham Common, replacing withdrawn 42A. 22 November 1939: Withdrawn between Turnpike Lane and Aldgate, and between Camberwell and Clapham Common. 14 May 1952: Sunday service extended from Camberwell via Loughborough Junction, Milkwood Road, Herne Hill and Tulse Hill Station to West Norwood, replacing route 48. 6 October 1954: Withdrawn between Herne Hill and West Norwood. 16 February 1955: Saturday service extended from Camberwell to West Norwood, replacing route 48. 17 October 1956: Withdrawn between Herne Hill and West Norwood. 20 August 1958: Extended during Monday-Friday peak hours from Camberwell to Herne Hill, replacing route 48. 17 January 1965: Saturday service withdrawn between Camberwell and Herne Hill, replaced by new route 40B. 31 December 1966: Withdrawn between Camberwell and Herne Hill. 24 January 1970: Converted to one person single-deck operation. 23 January 1973: Converted to double-deck operation. 24 November 1979: Converted to single-deck operation. 14 July 1980: Converted to double-deck operation. 27 April 1985: Evening service withdrawn. 7 February 1987: Contract awarded to Kentish Bus. Converted to single-deck operation. 21 January 1990: Sunday service converted to double-deck operation. 24 February 1990: Saturday service converted to double-deck operation. 15 December 1990: Weekend service converted to single-deck operation. 11 June 1994: Extended from Aldgate to Liverpool Street. 4 May 1996: Evening service introduced. 19 April 1997: Contract awarded to Limebourne. Extended from Camberwell to Denmark Hill. 19 January 2002: Operation transferred to London Easylink. 21 August 2002: Operation transferred to East Thames Buses. 3 October 2009: Contract awarded to Go-Ahead London. 1 October 2016: Converted to double-deck operation. Withdrawn from Sunray Avenue, but instead extended via Red Post Hill, North Dulwich and Goose Green to East Dulwich Sainsbury's. Temporarily withdrawn between Tower Bridge Road (Druid Street) and Liverpool Street due to maintenance work on Tower Bridge Operators Route 42 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-6 February 1987 *London Country South East/Kentish Bus: 7 February 1987-18 April 1997 *Limebourne/Connex: 19 April 1997-18 January 2002 *London Easylink: 19 January 2002-20 August 2002 *East Thames Buses: 21 August 2002-2 October 2009 *Go-Ahead London: 3 October 2009-present Garages Route 42 has been operated from the following garages: *Dalston (D): before 3 October 1934-30 April 1938 *Hackney (H): before 3 October 1934-21 November 1939 *Camberwell (Q): 6 January 1935-1 March 1936; 5 January 1938-26 April 1985; 2 November 1985-6 February 1987; 1 May 2010-12 October 2012; 4 October 2014-present *Tottenham (AR): 22 October 1938-18 November 1939 *Old Kent Road (P): 3 January 1940-14 May 1940; 3 May 1947-28 April 1951 *Walworth (WL): 27 April 1985-1 November 1985 *National London Catford (NL): 7 February 1987-27 February 1987 *Nine Elms: 28 February 1987-29 December 1989 *Bricklayers Arms (SK): 30 December 1989-14 December 1990 *Leyton (LY): 21 January 1990-7 May 1994 *Cambridge Heath (CH): 8 May 1994-18 April 1997 *Battersea (QB): 19 April 1997-18 January 2002 *Old Kent Road: 19 January 2002-20 August 2002 *Ash Grove (AG): 21 August 2002-14 October 2005 *Mandela Way East (MA): 15 October 2005-30 April 2010 *Mandela Way (MW): 13 October 2012-3 October 2014 Route descripton (list of stops served) Possible interchanges are listed in brackets, with routes that are a short distance away denoted with an asterisk (*) Route departing Liverpool Street * Worship Street (344) * Primrose Street (8, 26, 35, 48, 78, 135, 149, 205, 242, 388) * Liverpool Street Station (11*, 23*, 47*, 133*, Central line, Circle line, Hammersmith & City line, Metropolitan line, Abellio Greater Anglia, London Overground, TfL Rail) * Houndsditch (100) * St Botolph Street (25, 135, 205, Circle line from Aldgate, District line from Aldgate East, Hammersmith & City line from Aldgate East, Metropolitan line from Aldgate) * Tower Hill / Tower Gateway Station (15, 100, RV1, Circle line, District line, DLR) * Tower Of London * Tower Bridge / City Hall (47*, 343*, 381*) The stops above will not be served until 31 December 2016 due to the temporary closure of Tower Bridge * Druid Street (188) * Abbey Street (78, C10*) * Grange Road / Caledonian Market * Bricklayer's Arms / Tower Bridge Road (1, 188) * Bricklayer's Arms (21, 42, 53, 63, 168, 172, 363, 415, 453) * Congreve Street * East Street / Thurlow Street * Alsace Road (136, 343) * Albany Road / Wells Way * Portland Street * Albany Road / Camberwell Road * Camberwell Road / Albany Road (12, 35, 40, 42, 45, 68, 148, 171, 176, 468) * Bowyer Place * Medlar Street (12, 171) * Denmark Hill / Camberwell Green (35, 36*, 45, 185, 345, 436*, 484) * Coldharbour Lane (40, 176) * King's College Hospital (London Overground, Southeastern, Thameslink from Denmark Hill) * Champion Hill * Blanchedowne * Deepdene Road (68, 468) * Casino Avenue (P4) * Sunray Avenue * Elmwood Road / The Charter School * North Dulwich Station (37, P4, Southern) * Townley Road * Dulwich Hospital * Derwent Grove * Goose Green (37, 40, 176, 185, P13) * Elsie Road (484) * East Dulwich Station (40, 176, 185, Southern) * East Dulwich Sainsbury's (P13) Route departing East Dulwich * East Dulwich Sainsbury's (P13) * Quorn Road (40, 176, 185, 484) * East Dulwich Station (Southern) * Ondine Road (40, 176, 185, 484, P13) * Derwent Grove (37) * Dulwich Hospital * Townley Road * Dulwich Village * North Dulwich Station (37, P4, Southern) * Elmwood Road / The Charter School * Casino Avenue (P4) * Herne Hill * Herne Hill Road (42, 68, 468) * Deepdene Road * Blanchedowne * Champion Hill (London Overground, Southeastern, Thameslink from Denmark Hill) * King's College Hospital (40, 176, 185, 484) * Coldharbour Lane * Denmark Hill / Camberwell Green (35, 36*, 45, 148, 185, 345, 436*) * Camberwell Green (12, 171) * Medlar Street * Wyndham Road * Bowyer Place * Camberwell Road / Albany Road (12, 35, 40, 45, 68, 148, 171, 176, 468) * Albany Road / Camberwell Road * Portland Street * Albany Road / Wells Way (136, 343) * Alsace Road * East Street / Thurlow Street * Congreve Street * Old Kent Road / East Street (21, 53, 63, 168, 172, 363, 415, 453) * Bricklayer's Arms * Bricklayer's Arms / Tower Bridge Road (1, 188) * Grange Road / Caledonian Market (78) * Abbey Street (C10*) The stops below will not be served until 31 December 2016 due to the temporary closure of Tower Bridge * Druid Street (47*, 188, 343*, 381*) * Tower Bridge / City Hall (RV1) * Tower of London * Tower Gateway Station (15, 100, DLR, Circle line from Tower Hill, District line from Tower Hill) * Mansell Street (67, 115, 254) * Aldgate Station (25, 40, 135, 205, Circle line, Metropolitan line, District line from Aldgate East, Hammersmith & City line from Aldgate East) * Duke's Place (100) * Liverpool Street Station (8, 11*, 23*, 26, 35, 47*, 48, 133*, 149, 242, 344, 388, Central line, Circle line, Hammersmith & City line, Metropolitan line, Abellio Greater Anglia, London Overground, TfL Rail) * Primrose Street (78, 135, 205) * Appold Street Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Liverpool Street Norton Folgate, Bishopsgate, Camomile Street, Outwich Street, Houndsditch, St Botolph Street, Middlesex Street, Aldgate High Street, Minories, Goodman's Yard, Mansell Street, Tower Bridge Approach, Tower Bridge, Tower Bridge Road, Bricklayer's Arms, Old Kent Road, East Street, Thurlow Street, Albany Road, Camberwell Road, Camberwell Green, Denmark Hill, Red Post Hill, East Dulwich Grove, Lordship Lane, Grove Vale, Dog Kennel Hill, Edgar Kail Way, Sainsbury's Car Park Route departing Denmark Hill Sainsbury's Car Park, Edgar Kail Way, Dog Kennel Hill, Grove Vale, Lordship Lane, East Dulwich Grove, Red Post Hill, Denmark Hill, Camberwell Green, Camberwell Road, Albany Road, Thurlow Street, East Street, Old Kent Road, Bricklayer's Arms, Tower Bridge Road, Tower Bridge, Tower Bridge Approach, Minories, Goodman's Yard, Mansell Street, Middlesex Street, St Botolph Street, Duke's Place, Bevis Marks, Camomile Street, Bishopsgate, Primrose Street, Appold Street Timetable information First bus from Tower Bridge Road: 0515 (0710 Sundays) First bus from East Dulwich: 0435 (0645 Sundays) Last bus from Tower Bridge Road: 0005 Last bus from East Dulwich: 2325 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Working timetables (PDF files) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London Country Category:Kentish Bus Category:Limebourne Category:London Easylink Category:East Thames Buses Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Dalston (D) Category:Hackney, Well Street (H) Category:Camberwell (Q) Category:Tottenham (AR) Category:Old Kent Road (P) Category:Walworth (London Transport, WL) Category:National London Catford (NL) Category:Nine Elms (Kentish Bus base) Category:Bricklayers Arms (SK) Category:Leyton (LY) Category:Ash Grove (Kentish Bus, CH) Category:Battersea (QB) Category:Old Kent Road (Easylink base) Category:Ash Grove (East Thames Buses, AG) Category:Mandela Way East (MA) Category:Mandela Way (MW) Category:Buses serving Liverpool Street Category:Buses serving Aldgate Category:Buses serving Tower Gateway Category:Buses serving City Hall Category:Buses serving Bermondsey Square Category:Buses serving Bricklayers Arms Category:Buses serving Aylesbury Estate Category:Buses serving Camberwell Category:Buses serving North Dulwich Category:Buses serving East Dulwich Category:Buses formerly serving Finsbury Park Category:Buses formerly serving Manor House Category:Buses formerly serving Stamford Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Clapton Category:Buses formerly serving Hackney Category:Buses formerly serving Bethnal Green Category:Buses formerly serving Whitechapel Category:Buses formerly serving Loughborough Junction Category:Buses formerly serving Brixton Category:Buses formerly serving Clapham Common Category:Buses formerly serving Tottenham Category:Buses formerly serving West Green Category:Buses formerly serving Turnpike Lane Category:Buses formerly serving Herne Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Tulse Hill Station Category:Buses formerly serving West Norwood Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes running in 1934 Category:Current double-deck routes Category:Former single-deck routes